


Кошка и красное вино

by Eustes



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustes/pseuds/Eustes
Summary: Не топи себя ты в вине,Не топи, будет лишь хуже.Будто что-то давит извне,Будто хватка на шее туже.





	Кошка и красное вино

**Author's Note:**

> Я полагаю, в её бокале вино.

Не топи себя ты в вине,  
Не топи, будет лишь хуже.  
Будто что-то давит извне,  
Будто хватка на шее туже. 

Ты теперь — королева, так что  
Ты сидишь: и рада, и нет?  
Отчего на душе тяжело?  
Не к этому шла столько лет? 

Ты молчишь. Быть может, не знаешь,  
Или просто не можешь соврать.  
Ты спокойно вино доливаешь,  
А внутри громко хочешь кричать. 

Скажи, отчего же так манит  
Золотая клетка тебя?  
Скажи, отчего быстро тает  
Твоё тёмное прошлое «я»? 

Ты теперь зло едва ли, верно,  
С сердца сошёл вечный лёд.  
Не ведёшь себя так же скверно,  
Речь — не приторно-мерзкий мёд. 

А может, ты стала хорошей  
Или прыть растеряла совсем?  
«Уж такого быть точно не может!» —  
Ты смеёшься. Вот только, над чем? 

И ты ходишь мрачнее тучи,  
И ты думаешь всё об одном,  
И не можешь спать до полуночи.  
(И пьёшь полбокала глотком) 

И жмёшь ты плечами устало,  
Как порог перейдёт Хризолит.  
Не то чтобы грустно стало —  
Просто сердце всё больше саднит. 

Ты ждёшь, но чего — не знаешь.  
(Выйти ли на балкон подышать?)  
И так ничего не решаешь —  
Ведь поздно что-то менять? 

Уж забрезжил рассвет пурпурным,  
В тишине его ты одна.  
Своим взглядом ты смотришь грустным  
На бутылку без капли со дна.


End file.
